trou de mémoire
by amandine13
Summary: Mais que c'est il passé? Humm ma tête me fait mal.. J'essaie de me lever mais mon corps ne semble pas du même avis. J'ai des courbatures de partout et des marques de griffures.. Mais putain qu'est ce que j'ai foutu hier soir! Je me souviens de rien.. Putain de JOUR DE L'UNITE! Voilà un petit extrait comme résumé ! A vous de trouver qui aura cette perte de mémoire...
1. Une fête?

**-Hé clarke, tu peux me passer le couteau à côté de toi ?**

Je passe le couteau à Raven, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fabrique mais elle n'arrête pas sourire en manipulant un vieux machin qu'elle a trouvé déjà il y a quelques jours.

- **Que vas tu faire avec ça ? C'est pour la radio ?**

 **-Ah enfin !**

Elle semble avoir terminer et elle fredonne une mélodie..

- **Qu'est ce qui te met de si bon humeur ?**

Je sourie, la voire joyeuse comme ça me fait plaisir, car avec Finn en ce moment ce n'est pas drôle tout les jours. Ils n'arrêtent pas de ce disputer.

- **Le Jours de l'Unité !**

 **-Oui et alors ?**

Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir, je sais que c'est aujourd'hui. Jaha nous a fait un discours à la radio tout à l'heure.

 **-Ba c'est pour la fête de ce soir ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est Bell...**

Une FETE ! Mais il est fou ! Et les grounder dehors!Calme, calme, je suis zen... Non je bouillonne. Il faut qu...

- **A voir ta tête je pense qu'il ne t'a rien dit... Oups j'ai gaffé...**

 **-Et tu penses que c'est une bonne idée toi ?**

Je suis en colère, il ne se rends pas compte du danger... A croire que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui le rôle de chef.

- **Aller Clarke, on vas bien s'amuser et puis il faut en profiter ! Bientôt l'Arche va descendre et on devra dire adieu à notre liberté de s'amuser un peu. Comme danser !**

 **-Danser ?**

Elle me montre ça boite noire.

- **Oui danser ! Sur de la musique, on va s'amuser Clarke. Arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps. Détend toi un peu. Cela te fera du bien. Tu ne pense pas assez à toi. Alors ce soir profite...**

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Ahh non Raven ne me fait pas ton regard de psy mélangé avec une touche de chien battu qui veut un peu de tendresse. Je vais craquer...

 **-OK. C'est bon**

Voilà j'ai craqué...

-Tu me promet que tu vas lâcher prise ce soir ? Monty nous prépare une belle surprise en plus. Et puis tu vas pouvoir montrer à tous que tu sais t 'amuser Clarke. On en à tous besoin. Tu en as besoin, tu es trop crispée ! Une nuit de débauche te sera favorable je suis sûre.

 **-N'en demande pas trop non plus Raven**

 **-Tu es frustrée, j'en suis certaine. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la soirée pour te libéré de cette tension ?**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?**

Je sent que notre conversation va mal tourner pour moi. Raven me regarde avec espièglerie... Elle me dévisage de haut en bas... Mais elle me reluque ma parole !

 **-Mais oui, je vais te croire. Comme je vais croire que Bellamy ne te fais aucun effet. Et qu'il ne s'est rien passer quand vous être partis seul tout les deux à la recherche de la base militaire.**

 **-Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous deux la-bas. A part qu'on a déliré chacun de notre côté à cause des noix de Jasper et Monty. Sans oublier qu'on s'est fait attaquer par Dax**

 **-OK peut être que vous avez pas eu le temps de vous « découvrir ».. Mais tu n'as pas nié qu'il te fait de l'effet et qu'il est sexy surtout torse nu!**

 **-Ra...**

 **-Non, non... Ton visage en dit long sur ce que tu nies Clarke.**

Des images de Bellamy me sont venus à l'esprit...Et elles n'ont rien de chaste...Le rouge m'est venu aux joues... Je dois me ressaisir, que je me contrôle... Ah Raven qu'est ce que tu me fait imaginer...Le simple fait de dire son prénom me fait sourire mais si en plus si on rajoute torse nu dans la phrase.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai des visions de scènes qui surgissent dans mon esprit. Je revois le moment où il m'a appris à tirer. Se plaçant derrière moi, me tenant à la taille, sans oublier son souffle chaud dans mon coup . J'en ai encore des frissons... J'aurai tant voulu qu'il... Non ! Il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer et que je m'éloigne de Raven.

 **-Je dois partir..**

 **-Fuir plutôt. Mais tôt ou tard tu- vas finir par te lâcher Clarke !**

Je l'entends rire à sa remarque, il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse.. Je part à la recherche de Miller. Je dois savoir il y en aura qui feront office de gardes cette nuit. Car le camp ne peut rester sans surveillance. Je le trouve près de la porte de l'enceinte.

- **Miller ! Tu es au courant pour ce soir ?**

Il me fait un grand sourire.

- **Ça va être génial ! On en a besoin.. Après ce qu'il s'est passé...**

Charlotte...

- **Et puis les parents arrivent bientôt alors il faut qu'on en profite ! Ta mère arrive dans la première navette c'est ça Clarke ?**

 **-Oui**

 **-Alors raison de plus de faire la fête maintenant !**

 **-c'est vrai mais, tout d'abord il faut maintenir une surveillance du camp, il faut que des gardes fa...**

 **-Tu donnes des ordres à mes gardes maintenant princesse ?**

Je me retourne et vois Bellamy, les mains sur ses hanches qui me fixe du regard. Il est énervé que je joue sur ses plates bandes j'en suis sûr. Comme d'habitude il veut être le seul à s'occuper, à décider serai plus juste, de la sécurité du camp ! Mais c'est à cause de lui que j'ai du m'en mêler !

- **Et toi tu organises une fête sans me prévenir Bellamy! Et ne m'appelle pas princesse.**

 **-Quand tu arrêteras de te comporter comme tel.**

 **-C'est à dire ?**

 **-Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser moi..**

Miller commence à partir. Quand Bellamy lui dit :

- **Préviens les gas qui sont de garde cette nuit qu'il faudra être vigilant ce soir. Que tous pourront participer à la fête mais seulement après avoir fait sa ronde. Je n'en veux pas un seul de soul sur le mur d'enceinte !**

 **-Comment ça soul ! Bell..**

 **-Clarke j'ai pas fini ! Miller dit leur que si j'en trouve un qui ne suit pas les consignes que je m'occuperai personnellement de lui. Claire ?**

 **-Limpide ! Bell, Clarke.**

Et il détale.

- **Tu me reproches de donner des consignes à Miller pour tes gardes qui sont aussi sous ma responsabilité mon cher co-leader ! Pour au final dire la même chose que moi ! Alors que pendant ce tant là TU organises une fête sans M'EN parler avant ! C'est quoi ton problème ! Et comment ça SOUL ?**

 **-Mon problème c'est que je m'occupe de la sûreté du camp Princesse, pas toi. Et si je t'en avais toucher un mot plus tôt tu aurai dis non pour la fête. De plus je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Regarde autour de toi ! Il en on besoin ! De la musique, et oui de l'alcool spécial Monty, on va s'amuser princesse ! Mais ce n'ai pas parce que tu ne sais pas le faire que tu dois en privé les autres !**

 **-Je ne sais pas m'amuser ?**

Il sourit et secoue la tête. Il me braque son regard dans le mien, j'ai l'impression d'être transparente... Je vais fondre si il continue à me dévisager comme ça..

- **Oui princesse tu ne le sais pas. Tu es coincé Clarke. Moi je sais de quoi il on besoin là maintenant, car je sais profiter de la vie.**

 **-C'est ce que tu penses ! Et bien tu te trompes et crois moi ce soir je le prouverai à tous !**

Je le laisse planter là.. Mais pour qui il se prend!Je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas coincée et que je sais m'amuser ! Il ne vas pas s'en remettre. Je part dans la direction de la tente de Monty et Jasper. Car si je veux clouer le bec de Bellamy ce soir et me lâcher totalement il va me falloir un petit coup de pouce. Allons chercher du courage liquide !


	2. let's go!

Sous la tente de Monty et Jasper

 **\- Man, on déchire ! Ce soir ce sera nous les rois de la fiesta !**

 **-Passe moi les feuilles de menthe jasper**

 **-Elles sont où ?**

 **-Derrière toi, à côté de l'entrée.**

Alors que Jasper se dirigeais vers l'entrée de leur tente, Clarke entra comme une furie et le percuta.

 **-Oh désolé jasper... Ça va ?**

 **-Oui oui c'est bon.** Il ramasse le sachet de menthe et le lance à Monty. **Tiens attrape !**

 **-C'est de l'alcool ?** Demande clarke

Jasper et monty se regardent inquiet,

 **-Euh non...** Répondent ensemble les deux amis

 **-c'est bon, je ne suis pas là pour faire ma rabat joie. J'en veux.**

 **-Quoi !** disent t ils en cœur

- **Je vais croire que vous êtes faux jumeaux si vous continuer à dire la même chose en même temps. J'en veux** , répète clake.

Clarke leur sourie et tend une bouteille vide.

- **J'ai besoin de faire le plein pour ce soir.**

 **-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de notre clarke !** dit Monty

- **Arrête! moi j'adore cette nouvelle Clarke !** dit Jasper. **Passe moi la bouteille, tu vas voir c'est une tuerie ! Euh façon de parler !**

Il rempli la bouteille pendant que clarke inspecte la mixture.

 **-Interdiction d'en donner aux gardes cette nuit, c'est la seule interdiction de la soirée,** dit clarke en faisant un clin d'œil.

Jasper se met au garde à vous :

 **-OK! vos désires sont des ordres princesse !** Et il lui rend la bouteille. **Cuvé spéciale Monty/Jasper pour le 1er jour de l'Unité sur Terre !** Dit il avec cérémonie.

 **-Oublie la princesse ce soir jasper, j'entends bien profiter de cette soirée ! merci à plus tard**

Et clarke part le sourire au lèvres.

 **-Je sens que ce soir va être riche en événements !**

 **-Oui, et si pour pimenté les choses on rajoutais un peu de noix Monty ?** Dit jasper en sautant sur place.

Monty semble hésiter ….

 **-La dernière fois nous à pas réussi à tous Jasper...**

 **-Aller rien qu'un peu alors pour notre consommation perso ! hein !**

 **-OK**

 **-Yes ! Et c'est parti !** dire t ils en même temps

Point de vue de Clarke

A peine sortie de la tente des garçon je bois une lampé.. Pff ! C'est pas mauvais mais le liquide brûle la gorge... Aller courage clarke ! En me dirigeant vers la navette je croise Octavia qui rayonne.

 **-Merci de nous laisser faire la fête ce soir !** dit elle

 **-C'est ton frère qu'il faut remercier, pour tout te dire il y a 10 minutes j'étais contre mais maintenant je compte bien moi aussi en profiter !**

Je lui sourie, cette soirée va me faire du bien. Raven a raison j'ai besoin de me détendre avant que les adultes arrivent.

 **-Et c'est quoi qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?**

 **-Ton frère également.**

 **-Ah oui ?** Elle semble septique

 **-Pour lui je ne sais pas m'amuser. Et je compte bien lui prouver le contraire ! Ce soir la co-leader est de repos et j'ai l'intention de profiter un maximum de cette soirée de liberté !**

Je lui montre la bouteille

 **-Produit made in monty/jasper !** dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **Tu en veux ?**

 **-Ça ne se refuse pas !**

Je lui donne la bouteille pour qu'elle en boive.

 **-Bon clarke tu as ta soirée, tu as la motivation, tu as l'alcool, mais as – tu la tenue pour ce soir ?**

Octavia me regarde de la tête au pied. Elle semble réfléchir, et soudain son visage s'illumine d'un énorme sourire. Dois-je être inquiète ?

-Suis moi !

Elle me tire par le bras jusqu'à sa tente. Arrivée dedans elle me lâche pour fouiller dans un tas de tissus qui sont sur sa paillasse.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'elle est là... Ahh c'est bon**

Elle se retourne vers moi surexcité de sa découverte. C'est une magnifique robe verte qui tire sur le bleu. Je suis comme hypnotisée par elle.

 **-Je les trouvé dans une des malles de la voitures dans laquelle vous étiez tombé. Elle est parfaite pour toi ! Moi je suis trop petite et puis il y avait qu'autre avec celle-ci. Regarde !**

Sur le lit je vois différent vêtements dont les pantalons et tee-shirt que les 100 portent mais aussi une robe longue rouge et autre courte qui elle est blanche.

- **Elles sont superbes, tu as déniché de vrai trésors O !**

Elle tend la robe verte et me dit :

 **-Et si on faisait regretter à mon frère ses paroles !**

 **-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux ! Par contre avant d'enfiler ses bijoux, un petit brin de toilette s'impose car se serai pas le rendre justice.**

On s'observe mutuellement puis nous partons dans un fou rire.

 **-Tu as raison Clarke ! Raven à repéré un endroit pour être tranquille et se laver un peu en restant loin des pervers mais pas trop près des natif non plus,**

 **-Allons la chercher. Et la robe blanche serai parfaite pour elle.**

 **-Oui t as raison ! Aller let's go girl !**

 **Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit.. J'essaie de m'y remettre mais ce n'est pas simple et j'ai peu de temps maintenant. Je vais tenter de poster un chapitre par semaine. Désolé pour l'attente. Et patiente !**

 **amandine**


End file.
